your grammar sucks 2
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: Sam and Max are at it again when there was no trouble in the city, Sam an Max decided to make fun of more spelling errors that people keep making. can people stop make spelling errors? Well this be come a problem? Will Sam and Max ever leave the Office? tune in next time to find out, stay thirsty my friends. I don't own Jacksfilms, Sam and Max, or the quote "Stay thirsty my friends


Sam and Max free lance police in

your grammar sucks 2

it was another boring slow day, there wasn't any bad guy and or no good nicks running about.

Sam: It's a shame that nobody isn't committing any crimes today. I wonder if they're taking a day off.

Max: 2 day's in a row?!

Sam: Well they have lives too you know.

Max: We need real jobs.

Sam: But Max a policemen is a real job.

Max: Yeah, but we aren't real police, we're more like low rate detectives.

Sam: Well I refuse any other job then what we are.

Max: Well what about being grammar Nazi's again?

Sam: That was fun, should we invite Darlla again?

Max: Yeah! I'll call her up.

Then Max grabbed the phone. Then he realized that Sam didn't stop him.

Max: Sam, how come you didn't stop me?

Sam: I don't know Max, I don't know.

Max: Darla, it's Max come to our office.

After 10 minutes Darla Geek came into the room. She looked and they were on the computer. Then a smile broke out on her face.

Darla: So, are we being grammar nazi's again?

Sam: Yes, and today's mistakes are worse then yesterdays.

Max: Yep, and most of them is about Justin Bieber. Tell one good reason Justin bieber is beatiful then me... thats what I thought!

Sam: Ur nothing but a smopthly wanna be lummpy poser

Darla: Shut up if ya dont like this video just go and watch the crab you like cuz ya dont know nothing about good music... srew u song of a bitch

Max: Do not believe it is enough to make life impocible Justin naaaaa by pulling shit joke XDDDD Continue

Sam: Seriously shess and whoree

Darla: Seriously my dog is a attion whore

Max: delethe this video is a stupid guy

Sam: dose a body want 2 talk?

Max: I do!

Sam: ok, are you a boy or a girl? I am a girl!

Max: A boy age?

Darla: Rebecca I well be honest to yo but your voice is terrble

Max: Justin, your the best musician I've ever seen in history, your pure smile makes me happy because I am close to you, your voice stands out amoung a chorus of angels and your that makes an yore will give up and stuglily to meet their goal and dreats your songs touch my heart and that's why when I hear, I fall with lagrmas. Por that's why I am your fan because you're for me and you will always be the god music

Sam: I love it how theirs more dislikes then likes?

Darla: Absolutely amazing! Keep it up rebecca!

Max: absoluitely ugly and terriable is what you ment to say

Sam: Wow, Rebecca black is becoming a better singer and shes very good at dancing and all to un hater out there, all u lazy bums that have nothing to do all day but say mean thing to someone that will be waaay more successful than anu of u so shut up and comment good or dont comment at all

Darla: Improving, but still not my fav. Sorry.

Max: Free green like please everyone we can do it

Suggestion #1

Max: Free green! Like, please! Everyone! We can do it!

Suggestion #2

Max: Free green? Like! Please everyone. We can do it.

Sam: THIS IS SPARTA!... ur I mean cheesy!

Then Max cut off Sam.

Max: Sam this is my office.

Sam: I'm sorry the door was opened and...

Darla: Still Rebecca balcj

Max: Your moment wont last Rebecca, I see a down fall not a momentum jejejejejje

Sam: Hey Rebecca, if this is you comment... well so what.., Hi

Darla: Is her mum death?

Max: Some people getting payed for 100 likes or favorites. She gets probably getting payed for her dislikes :D- JOHN

Sam: Ever hear the heart he have to comment rude things on he video life seriously! Its so immature! Rebbecca is beautiful and talented! So keep singing Rebecca!

Darla: I read book and it's so awsome Bella and Edward get merrid and go to honeymoon, then Bella and get pregnate with baby wich is half human and half vampire, Edward freks out cuz baby is growing up so fast and she's drinking Bella"s blood so she almost get killd. But Edward changes her into a vampire.

Max: Damit! Why cant breaking dawn be in theters tomorrow? Uuuggghh! I cant wait any longer! I'm getting older here! I don't have my whole life to wait!

Sam: First of all haul need to stop hating. Edward is an awesome man ansi wish I was bella. Dang he so hot lol. He broke the bed trying to get freaky with her. She so lucky

Darla: Edward is mean cuz he though Jake at a wall

Max: Um I dont spend half my life checking grammar like you which clearly spends your other half reading and watching the Harry potter series... idc if you correct me or not cause I cleary dont give a fuck... maybe to you guys twilight will die...as the same with us twilight fan Harry potter will die... but even if it dies to you guys too me it will still be alive...

Sam: Is this going to be a fifteen?

Darla: It's just that, this book series/ movie series has... a lot of negative less-very less- positive.

Max: I used to love twilight but now not so much... but I love the vampire diarise 3 I will be watching the last movie yaaay

Sam: She's bella daughter... as u cat the end she has her hands on her stomach..., they been doing it a lot so she got pregnet wit Edwards daughter... and she half human and half vampire... cant wait to see this freaking movie! I'm goin to the midnight priemeir!

Darla: You gay as hell dude. Twilight has been versing gay harry potter. So how come twilight has been winning against them like at nick awards wen my lol sis was watching the twilight won againts HP! Sooo get fucked

Max: Justin beiber is a stubed and he dimmed slena tomas,

Sam: Harry potter has much better story line.

Darla: The story of the twilight is edward promise that he will marry bella because thats what bella want "To became a vampire" but... Edward liied on him... edward wont make bella a vampire at all. :) I watch it.

Max: All bow down and subcribe

Sam: What happened to the tatato

Darla: Sorry I wrote that when I was doing so mething when I wrote that part. Are u sure? Twilight is saying you find true love that the person can protect you. Thats what edward was doing also bella when victoria was after them bella said "I can protect you also" what I see it Twilight is telling you there is going to be break up, love triangle trust me that happens to girls around the world and " Not to have sex before marriage" thats what is going on right now with young girls

Max: I dont want to be hatein' but I like your older extros better  
Sam: Tobuscus! Hahahaha... I regodiced your voice.

Darla: 395 people or constipeted

Suggestion # 1

Darla: 395 people a constipated

Max: The door ment thats ruined all and make me laugth an laugth an laugth

Sam: inn hunfry now

Darla: Ray William Jhonson! Careful you dont miss his head though. Dang gid gets! :)

Max: Tobyusces

Sam: Freddiw

Darla: Shane dosin forever

Max: Olga. She's a wich

Sam: Can you just please put your songs free on itunes just for day then I will make loads of youtube account and subscibe only you please please 3 please am desperate

Darla: Why is them faces look soo annoying

Max: that's Halourious

Then he hailed Hitler.

Sam: Dang yu actually gay now I can call yu a faget yu faget!

Darla: really thats stuped

Max: Spanish break, jojoja buenaonda esta re copado me hisollorar cmo cuando Dragon ball Z termino je jejjeauleromi remerade werever por favor remeras paratodos los fans jajaja

Sam: All you rwj haters need to be quite cuz thats what he does he reviews viral vides ppl want him to be on tv but he refuses cuz he likes what he does ray is rly funny n talented I think he's freaking hillarious napparently so does everybody else cuz he is the most subscribed person on youtube so be quite

Darla: I think I'm done for today.

Max: Ok, so are you going to stay for the last four?

Darla: Are you kidding? Of corse wouldn't miss them for the world.

Sam: I just want to be like alex cute and a dream forfiller, This is fuking lame some stupid

Max: You are so true...Yall goofy ass fuck for dhiz!&amp;&amp; smh oh emm honey bunz looked crusty as fuck whole time doe! Lame Ass niggas ain't got shit else to do but try to jock lil wayne swag fresh! :) yall punk ass niggas get one star whild oh emm trifland ass honey bunz

Max: Help us clean up youtube if you see a bad, bad comment take screen cap of it and send our way either through our tweeter or our face book fan page.

Sam and Max: Help us clean up humanity! If you see a bad comment take a screen cap of it and send it our way either through our tweeter or face book fan page.


End file.
